Therapy
by HeatherBelwicket
Summary: Bella has been abused and Edward has always been there for her. Will he still be with her after another blow comes along. Please Review!


**A/N: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. I plan on putting a new chapter up every two weeks. Each chapter will have both POV's. This has now been beta'd.**

**Chapter 1 - Abused**

**January 20, 2012**

**BPOV**

Edward started at the University of Seattle today. Edward and I have been friends since I was born. I'm two years younger than Edward. He is 18 while I'm only 16. I am a senior in high school though because I love to learn and I want to get out of this house. I was thinking about all of this when I woke up on what turned out to be a day from hell.

I have been abused for years now. My dad has finally made good on his promise. He said that one day that I would get it. The Cullens had been trying to get me out of this situation, but all to no avail. Charlie couldn't take me in so Carlisle and Esme would let me sleep over or Edward would come over to my house. We would even sleep in the same bed. This was because Edward knew how to comfort me just by holding me. Even Charlie, the chief of police and my uncle, suspected abuse. Charlie wanted to take me in but couldn't. The problem is that DCFS (Department of Children and Family Services) wanted proof, and today they got it.

Today was the day that everything went to Hell. He came home drunk and beat me again. These things are nothing new to me. This time things escalated to the point of no return. This time though he choked me to where I couldn't talk, and I thought I was going to pass out. He threw me to the ground and kicked me in the ribs. Then he grabbed my arm and twisted. I felt it pop and snap. I knew he broke it this time. Then finally he grabbed the gun.

My mom came into the living room from the kitchen. She was in there preparing supper at the time. She came into the living room to try to get dad to stop this time. That's when I heard multiple shots being fired. I don't know where they went or how many there were. I thought one hit me when I felt blood on my face. I could tell that because of the blood on my face dad thought he shot me. That was until I saw my mom lying on the ground lifeless. I looked towards my dad and saw him crumple to the ground.

I sat there in shock for I don't know how long, but the next thing I remember is I heard sirens approaching. I jumped up and ran. I don't know why, but I grabbed dads gun and ran to my room. I locked the door as soon as I slammed it shut. I wrote a note and slid it underneath the door. I then texted Edward.

[My house Now!]

The response I got: There in 5.

I then sat on the bed and waited. Charlie knocked on the door and tried to open it, but found it locked. I believe that's when he saw the note and told me that everything will ok. The next thing I hear is heaven to my ears.

"Bella…its Edward. Please open up."

I leaped up off the bed and quickly turned the locks. I threw the damn door open, and I fell into Edwards arms. I think seeing him I knew everything would be ok, and that's why I fell into his arms. I held him as tight as I could and he just wrapped his arms around me. I knew above all else that Edward would keep me safe. Edward then carried me back to my bed.

"Bella…look at me. Is this your blood?"

I shook my head. Then I stare off into space.

"Bella, can you speak to me?"

I could see that he was concerned for me, and frustrated that he didn't know what happened. I shake my head at him.

"Did he hurt you Bella?"

I didn't want to answer that, but I nod my head anyway. I see Edward lift his hand and I flinch.

"Is it all right if Carlisle comes into look at you?"

I nod my head and Edward tries to get me to focus.

"Dad needs to look at you."

Carlisle then comes into the room, and I start to freak out. I didn't really want anyone to look at me. I start shaking my head vigorously, and I try to pull away.

"Bella look at me. You know me. You know Carlisle. You know we will never hurt you. We need to know what the damage is."

I look at the desk where a pen and paper lay. Edward sees that I'm looking at it and he hands me the pen and paper. I write down three words.

{Dad lost it}

Edward motioned for Carlisle to come in. Carlisle came up to Edward and I could see the father-son love that they share.

"Edward I need you to move so that I can examine her."

I looked up at that time and saw two paramedics. I started to freak out. I was pulling away and starting to have a panic attack. Carlisle motioned for the paramedics to stop.

"Do not come in. My son and I can handle this."

"Are you sure Dr. Cullen? She looks pretty bad."

"First off she can hear you. Second I said that my son and I can handle this. Go downstairs and help out down there."

Uncle Charlie was in the doorway, and said. "I'll give you some privacy."

"What hurts Bella?" Carlisle asks.

I wrote down everything that hurt and Edward read it off to his dad.

"I think that my left wrist is broken, and I believe my shoulder is dislocated. My ribs really hurt too. Dad kicked me last night. My throat hurts so bad I can hardly swallow."

"Bella I'm going to need to take a look at you. I have to figure out what exactly is wrong with you. The thing is that I can't do this alone. I can either have Edward do it or someone else. Do you want Edward to assist me?"

I nod my head because right now I want no one else to help but Edward and Carlisle. Carlisle began to examine me. He was probing my neck and it hurt like a bitch, but the worst part was when he was trying to rotate my shoulder. He then held my wrist very carefully.

"I believe that it's a hairline fracture. Edward I need you to hold her while I attempt to pop her shoulder back into place. I need you to grab Bella around the waist, and hold her tightly. Bella this will hurt, but I need to do this."

I was mentally preparing myself.

"On the count of three. 1…2.." Then there was a popping sound. I gasped out in pain. I gingerly moved my arm and found that it hurt, but I could move it.

"It looks like it's back into place."

Carlisle grabbed his bag and pulled a splint out and put it onto my wrist. He also put my arm into a sling. I was crying silently from the pain because I couldn't vocalize much right now. I'm not sure if it was from the physical or emotional pain.

Carlisle got up and said, "I'm going to go out and talk with Chief Swan. I'll leave you two alone."

"Bella can you wait here a second."

Edward followed his dad out into the hall. I know that I want to go with Edward. I'm not sure if that's what he wants though. I care for him deeply. After a bit I see Edward walk back into my room and he takes my hand.

"Bella, listen. I know that you have been through a lot. I want you to know that I'm here for you. I want to let you know that you are more than welcome to come and stay with Alice, Jasper, and I for as long as you need to."

All I can do is sit still and then I launch myself into Edwards arms as I cry on his shoulder. My voice is weak and raspy as I whisper "yes".

**EPOV**

The day started out as any other ordinary day. I had no idea that this would be the day that things would change forever. I was a freshman at the University of Seattle. I was studying to become a physical therapist. I picked my girlfriend Lauren up from her house and I noticed that she was annoyed about something but she wouldn't tell me what. Lately I have been wondering why I am even with her. Besides we both wanting to become physical therapists we really don't have that much in common. She is constantly asking me about my best friend Bella and even though I tell her we are just friends she never seems to want to believe what I say. She has this friend Tyler that she mentions all the time. I'm not the jealous type, but it really frustrates me that she is constantly mentioning his name in my presence, but I'm not allowed to mention Bella. Sometime I think that she is secretly dating Tyler. I think she is with me for my money. It's not Iike I have to become a physical therapist. I want to help people.

The first class of the day is biology which Lauren has as well. We usually sit towards the back of the class because I already know most of the material and Lauren just follows me. About halfway through class I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. As discreetly as I could I pulled it out of my pocket to see who it was. Although that I can't see her I can tell that Lauren is looking at me wondering who is on the phone. She knows that I don't answer my phone usually during class. I check to see who it's from and then let them leave a message. My classes are important to me. I look at my phone and it says that I have a text message from Bella. I immediately start to worry because she knows that I have class now. She normally doesn't text or call me until the end of the day when my classes are done.

I opened up the text and in it were just three words: My house now!

A million thoughts started racing through my mind. I quickly gathered up my things to leave. As I was gathering my things Lauren grabbed me by the arm.

"Your leaving me because of her?" She asked

Some of our classmates turned and stared at us.

"Is something the matter Mr. Cullen?" the professor asked.

"Family emergency sir." I told him. "She needs me...Bella needs me." I said to Lauren as I pulled my arm away.

"if you leave me now we are through. Why don't you just admit that you love Bella and not me."

I didn't respond to her and ran out the door as quickly as I could. As I was running out to my car I sent a reply to Bella.

(There in 5)

As I was speeding down the highway my thoughts were racing faster than the car. What the fuck happened. Was she hurt, was there an accident? I had to get to her as quickly as possible. I pulled out my phone and called my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen at Seattle Memorial Hospital. After a few rings Carlisle picked up.

"Hi Edward...what is it? Is everything ok?"

"Dad it's Bella she's..."

"Don't say anything. I'm on my way...her place right?"

"right."

"be there in 5"

My thoughts were still racing because she should be in school right now. I pulled up to Bella's house I saw my dad's car in the driveway. How he got there before me I have no idea. He was already past the police barricade when I got there. As I approached a cop tried to stop me but dad told him to let me through. As I was headed into the house dad told me that there was a pretty gruesome site. He told me to try not to look at the scene too closely as I needed to be there for Bella. I walked into the front door with my father right behind me with chief Swan following closely behind him. I started to head to the stairs and I couldn't help but take a glance at the living room. The room was covered in blood and I saw the remains of what has once been Bella's mother and father. It made me sick to my stomach and quickly thought that bella needs me and hurried up the stairs. I wondered how much Bella has witnessed.

As I approached Bella's door the chief swan said she won't let anyone in and she slid a note under the door.

the note said: If you are not Edward Cullen do not come in. I am armed for safety. I will not use it unless provoked.

I handed the note back to chief swan and approached the door.

"Bella...it's Edward. Please open up."

I heard her leap off the bed and run towards the door and quickly turn the locks. She threw open the door and fell into my arms. I held her close as she hugged me as tight as she possibly could. I carried her back towards the bed and sat her down on it. As I sat her down I noticed that she was covered in blood, which now I'm covered in. The blood was dried indicating that it had been there awhile. the only place that it wasn't dry was on her face because she has been crying.

"Bella...look at me. Is this your blood?"

She looks at me, but she doesn't really see me. She shakes her head no, and then starts to stare off into space again.

"Bella, can you speak to me?"

She looks at me again and shakes her head no. The anger inside me is building and I realize that it does me no good. I need to remain calm for Bella's sake.

"Did he hurt you Bella?"

I already knew the answer but I had to ask her anyway. She sits silent for a moment and then nods her head. It's only then that I notice the bruises on her neck. I lift my hand up to touch them but she flinches away.

"Is it all right if Carlisle comes in to look at you?"

She nods her head and I motion for dad to come in. I tried to get Bella to focus.

"dad needs to look at you."

She shakes her head and starts to pull away.

"Bella, look at me. You know me. You know Carlisle. You know we would never hurt you. We need to know what the damage is."

She looks over at her desk where I see a pen and notepad. I grab the pen a paper and hand it to her. she writes something down quickly and and hands it back to me. On it were three words.

{dad lost it}

Outwardly all i did was nod, but on the inside my heart broke into pieces. i remembered the site of the living room, and it took everything that I had to stop from shuddering. I began to imagine what she has gone through when dad came up and touched me on the shoulder.

"Edward I need you to move so that I can examine her."

As dad started to bend down to examine her she saw two paramedics in the doorway and started to pulling away and i saw the beginnings of a panic attack. Dad immediately motioned for the paramedics to stop.

"Do not come in. My son and I can handle this."

"Are you sure Dr. Cullen? She looks pretty bad."

"First off she can hear you. Second I said that my son and I can handle this. Go downstairs and take care of the bodies now!"

The paramedics started to back away from the door. Chief swan starts to close the door.

"I'll give you some privacy."

"What hurts Bella?" dad asks

She writes on the notepad and as she is writing I read it off to dad.

"I think that my left wrist is broken, and I believe that my shoulder is dislocated. My ribs really hurt too. Dad kicked me last night. My throat hurts so bad I can hardly swallow."

"Bella I'm going to need to take a look at you. I have to figure out what exactly is wrong with you. The thing is that I can't do it alone. I can either have Edward do it or someone else. Do you want Edward to assist me?"

She nods. Dad began the examination. He started probing her neck to feel the bruising. He tried to rotate her shoulder to see the dislocation, but she winced in pain. He held her wrist gingerly.

"I believe that it's a hairline fracture."

He looks at me and says, Edward I need you to hold her while I attempt to pop her shoulder back into place. I need you to grab Bella around the waist, and hold her tightly. Bella this will hurt, but I need to do this.

She nods and I can see her mentally preparing herself for the pain to come.

"On the count of three. 1..2.." Then there was a popping sound.

She gasps out in pain, but then she moves her arm.

"It looks like it's back into place."

Dad grabs his bag and pulls out a splint and puts it onto her wrist. Then her puts her arm into a sling to keep it immobilized for awhile. Any other person would have been screaming and crying with what Bella has been through. The only thing that came from Bella were silent tears, but whether they were from physical or emotional pain I didn't know.

"I'm going to go out and talk with Chief Swan. I'll leave you two alone."

"Bella can you wait here a second."

I follow dad out into the hall.

"Hey dad can we talk?"

dad turns around, sure son, what's up?

"I was just thinking. Obviously Bella can't stay here and since she doesn't have any family in this part of the country. I was thinking...do you think it would be a good idea for her to come and stay with me, Alice and jasper for awhile? I don't think that she should be alone."

dad thinks for a minute. He places his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward I think you are right. She can't stay here and it would be good for her to be around people that know and love her. I think that it has to be her decision. You need to ask her, and let her decide what she wants to do. You go back and talk to her. I need to talk to chief swan."

I walk back into her room. I sit down on the bed next to bella and take her hand.

"Bella, listen. I know that you have been through a lot. I want you to know that I'm here for you. I want to let you know that you are more than welcome to come and stay with Alice, jasper, and I for as long as you need to."

Bella sits still for a minute, and hugs me tightly. She starts to cry into my shoulder.

In a very weak and raspy voice bella says, "yes"


End file.
